Du Hast!
by Sof-Chan
Summary: Inspirada en la canción de Rammstein, Es una historia despues de lo que sucedio despues de la 2da pelicula de Futurama..donde la relación de Fry y Bender se empeiza a deteriorar y Bender ya esta harto de ntiene: Slash y Spoilers -OneShoot-


_**Du Hast**_

_**Peligro: Esta historia contiene spoilers de la segunda pelicula de Futurama "The Beast with Billon Backs"(no recuerdo el titulo al castellano,no importa),asi que si no has visto la peli y te pones a leer la historia quizas te arruine muchas cosas..asi que es bajo tu propio riesgo**_

Fry: Pense que lo decias porque en esta historia hay-gulp- gays

Sof: ah si!,tambien eso xD

Fry: rara ¬.¬

Despues de lo sucedido hace una semana en Nueva Nueva York,todos volvian a sus vidas ante la experiencia que tubieron con Yivo..menos Fry..El seguia molesto con Bender de haberlo "salvado" del unico ser que lo habia amado de esa manera..

Robot Arms-19:00 horas..

Se ve a Fry viendo television mientras toma una lata de SLURM,aburrido hace zapping por todos los canales.

"Que aburrido..."-se decia a si mismo mientras cambiaba los canales,mientras que Bender entro al departamento,asi que el pelirojo le dejo a un canal y le subio el volumen

"Hola Costal de carne!"-le seludo el robot pero Fry solo lo ignoraba subiendole mas al volumen del televisor-"Hola?"

Seguia ignorandolo..ya se habia cumplido la semana de que Fry ya no le dirgia la palabra,lo evadia...a Bender no le gustaba para nada su actitud..ya comenzaba a hartarle.

"Humm que ves en T.V?"-Intento el robot hacerle platica sentandose a un lado ,pero por casi por inercia Fry se paro-"Que sucede?"

Hubo un silencio Fry iba a dirigirse a su habitación hasta que...

"TE HISE UNA PREGUNTA!"-Grito el robot algo irritado...odiaba que la gente lo ignorara

"Dila.."-Respondio en frio el pelirojo

"Que tanto te sucede?..ya casi nunca pasamos tiempo juntos..¿porque ya no me quieres hablar?..no es que me interese pero.¿porque?"-le expreso su inconformidad

"Si dices "No es que me interese" porque lo preguntas?"-le replico...siendo lo más cruel posible.

"Porque?..-pensaba el robot-"Porque la verdad ya me tiene harta..tu actitud! yo quiero a mi amigo de vuelta"-le contesto intentando ser lo mas sincero posible

"Amigo?"-volteo a ver al robot-"Los amigos no te alejan de las cosas que mas quieres!"

"A que te refieres?"-estaba confundido

"A lo de Yivo! todos lo amabamos..eramos feliz con el!..yo lo amaba"-lo dijo viendo a los ojos del robot con mirada de odio

"Eso no era amor.."

"Ha! a si?!..que rayos va a saber un robot sobre el amor!?"-le grito Fry con mucha rabia

"Ese no era amor..el amor no se comparte con mcuhas personas..el amor es para alguien especial"-intento explicar

En ese momento Fry se quedo paralizado ante lo que dijo el robot,era lo mas inteligente y sentimental que haya dicho Bender en su vida...

"Dejame en paz"-cerro su corazón Fry y se dirigio a su ahbitacion y se encerro

Prendio su estereo y puso musica en alto volumen (Para ser mas especificos puso la cancion _"Du Hast" de Rammstein)_

Bender perdio los estribos y empezo a golpear la puerta mientras gritaba..

"Abreme! Que estas tonto? deja de escuchar esa musica y ven aqui esto no ha acabado!"-no tenia respuesta alguna de Fry,hasta que grito de su metalico pecho-" porque..porque YO TE AMO!"

La música paro..la puerta de la habitación de Fry,lucia sorprendido ante lo que le dijo el robot..

"Que dijiste?"-pregunto

"Te amo"-le contesto el robot con toda la sinceridad del mundo,admitiendo lo que..sentia?

"Pero..eres un robot?"-estaba confundido

"La verdad..si,se podria decir..solo te quiero para mi"-fue lo mas honesto posible..hasta daba miedo(N/A: A mi si :S)

Fry se ruborizo al escuchar eso..su corazon empezo a latir rapido por los nervios..

"E-en serio?"-pregunto-"O es de esas bromas..y que estamos acaso en "Camara escondida"?

"Estoy habaldo en serio!"-le contesto algo molesto por lo ultimo-"No lo entiendes?"

"Si..pero.."-tartamudeaba sin saber que decir

"Pero que?"-pregunto Bender

"Si..tanto me amas..demuestramelo!"-Lo reto el pelirojo pensando que era broma de Bender y lo jalo del brazo a su cuarto

Ya en el cuarto..

"Que te pasa?"-pregunto Bender quien no sabia nada de lo que tramaba Fry

"Si me amas..hazmelo.."-fue directo

El robot se sorprendio..si fuera humano estaria todo rojo de la cara..

"Que?!"-hecho el grito

" Es normal..si me amas obvio no te negaras a tenerme en la cama..."-fue lo mas directo y franco psoible-"si es que dices la verdad"

"Bender sera cleptomano,grosero,alcoholico..pero jamas mentiroso!"-se defendio mientras empujaba a Fry a la cama

"No jugaba!"-penso..con algo de temor...el robot si lo iba a hacer

Bender tomo de la cintura a Fry y empezo a tocarlo...dentro del pantalon

"Q-que piensas hacer?"-pregunto Fry temeroso a lo que estaba pasando,pero sintio ahi abajo la fria mano del robot-Ya siento..."

"No te proecupes mi amor.."-le susurraba al oido con una voz sensual-"Bender,la maquina del amor ya llego.."

Y Fry no dijo nada..solo siguio el juego durante el resto de la noche...

Fin

--

Comentarios: ahhh! yo escribi esto? xD..bueno eso parece,recuerdo haber escuchado esa canción de Rammstein cuando comenze el fic ,no encontre al traduccion para que fuera Song Fic :C,pero bueno a la siguiente hago un song fic..o bueno,eso intentare n_n

Y..creo que vana matarme por lo que leyeron..lo se..mi cabeza funciona de amnera extraña y rara..pero bueno,me gustan ese tipo de parejas,en especial en futurama,asi que no es lo ultimo que veran por aqui..tengo mas sorpresas(sobretodo continuar mas fanfics x.x).

Espero sus reviews!(Excepto a quienes no les guste el yaoi y/o Slash..no flammers plz!..en serio,si no te gusta no leas DX!)

Saludos!

Sof!

mi ortografia C:


End file.
